Lost Vampire
by Bloodied Love
Summary: Elena and Klaus were on Oceanic Flight 815 when it crashed. Elena gets cosy with Sawyer. And Klaus turns gay! Also, Elena is pregnant.


Lost Vampire

**Hey! I couldn't resist making a crossover. So chose this one. Hope you like it!**

**Begin Reading **

**Elena's pov**

* * *

><p>"Why did you drag me all the way to Sydney? Then after five days, we leave!" I demanded.<p>

Klaus had dragged me to Sydney when I made clear that we were not going. Since we broke two weeks ago! We were still packing. Next he was taking me to L.A.! Klaus just stared at me with that vague look." I thought it would fun." He said, with a slight smile.

I rolled my eyes." Whatever! Let's just get to the airport." I mumbled.

I finished packing. And waited for Klaus.

And waited . . .

And waited . . .

Finally! He was finished! Jeez, this guy takes so long to pack!

We got a cab. And I asked the guy if he could speed up toward the airport. The quicker we get there the quicker I get to leave Klaus. God, he was annoying. He always talks about himself! What is there to love? NOTHING!

"Elena. You done day dreaming?" Klaus siad, with a quiet chuckle.

I came back to reality to find we were already at the airport." Let's just go." I said, climbing out the cab.

Klaus' quiet chuckle became a medium chortle. I shook my head. Hopefully Damon is still single. He stopped laughing when he read my thoughts. I smiled.

That'll teach him.

We entered the airport. It was huge! Well. as big as an airport can get anyway.

Our flight was Oceanic Flight 815. My lucky numbers: 815! Hopefully the trip will go smoothly.

"Which gate do we go to?" I asked.  
>"Patience, Elena. We first have to get our tickets." Klaus said, as if he were talking to a child.<p>

It always amused him. Hopefully he was talked to like that when he was little.

Who the hell know which year that was.

I sighed." Fine, I'll wait by the restaurant." I said, as I picked up my bag and walked off to the restaurant.

The line looked long and there was a guy in a suit arguing with the lady behind the counter. So I decided to get a coffee and sit down while reading the newspaper.

I read the death collums. Like who died and how famous were they. How famous will they be now that they're dead. What caught my eye was Amy Winehouse had died**.(A/N:R.I.P Amy)**

Well, that's what you get when you do so many drugs. But I felt sorry for her. I mean, she was only 27; she had her life ahead of her. God bless her soul. Relieve from her wrong doings. Sorry, had a moment.

"Sorry, darlin', is this seat taken?" Someone asked.

I looked to see a man with short-long blonde hair. He was kinda hot." No." I said, still looking at him.

"Thanks, darlin'" He said, with a cowboy accent.

He sat down." I'm Sawyer and you are?" He asked, looking at me.

"Elena Gilbert." I said, extending my hand.

He took." What flight are you on?" I asked.  
>"Flight Oceanic 815."<p>

"Oh! That's my flight aswell. I guess I'll see on the plane." I said, with a smile.  
>"I hope so, Elena. I like you, alot." He said, with a smile.<p>

"Thanks. I like you, too." I said, as he got up.

Sawyer smiled broadly and walked off. Just as Klaus came back.

With a disapproving look on his face." Who was that, Elena?" He asked.

The jealousy was so obvious." No one, Klaus. And it's none of your buisness who I talk to!" I snapped.

Klaus shot daggers at Sawyer's disappearing form." So . . . Sawyer's his name." Klaus aid, with an evil grin.

Shit! I forgot he could read thoughts.

Damn Originals!

He chuckled slightly." Come on, our plane will be leaving shortly."

He grabbed my hand and his luggage in the other hand and towed me away. I managed to grab my luggage before I was dragged.

* * *

><p>Mid air for six hours. Oh God I was so bored!<p>

_You know, I can help with that . . ._

"Oh, go suck on something!" I snapped.

I saw that Sawyer was a few seats in front of me. I wanted to join him. I will!" Klaus, I'm gonna go sit with Sawyer." I said, as I got up.

"No!" Klaus whined.

"Well, too bad! I'm going!" I said.

And I left Klaus alone as I walked over to Sawyer's row. He sat on the end." Mind if I join you?" I asked.  
>Sawyer looked up and smiled at me." Sure, darlin'" He said.<p>

I sat with a big smile." What took ya so long?" He asked.  
>"My ex." I said with a sigh.<p>

"Oh. Why are ya with you're ex, Elena?" Sawyer ventured on.

I believed he actually cared." He is dragging me across the world. Ever since we broke up. He wants me back." I said.

Sawyer laughed.

It wasn't like Klaus' laugh. His laugh is dark and evil. Sawyer's laugh is fun and sexy.

I laughed along.

The plane started to bounce." Sorry, passengers. The capitan has the seatbelt sign while turbulances rain." A woman said over the intercom.

I inhaled and exhaled. I put on my seatbelt." I hate flying." I said.

"Don't worry, darlin'. I'm here." Sawyer said, holding my hand.

I smiled at him." You're better than Klaus was." I said.

"Thanks."

The plane bounced more. But it became worse and worse. Then before it happened, I realized what was happening. We gonna crash.

People slammed to the top of plane. And there was screaming. I gripped Sawyer's hand.

But then something hard and heavy hit my head and I was knocked unconsious.

* * *

><p>The sound of screaming woke me up.<p>

We were on an island. People were running around. There was fire in the distance. I rubbed my head. It was wet and hot. It was blood.

I tried to move my legs. I screamed, loudly. A part of the plane was on top of my legs. I looked around desparately. Where was Sawyer?

Then I saw him running around. Probably looking for me." Sawyer! Sawyer!" I screamed between sobs.

He looked at my direction." Elena!" He screamed.

He tried to lift the piece off, but it was too heavy." Hey, you! And you! Help me." Sawyer said, after a while of looking.

An Arabic man and an old dude came to help. They were horrified at what they saw. My arms were red and bloody." On the count of three! One! Two! Three!" Sawyer yelled.

O three the two guys lifted the piece and Sawyer pulled me out. My legs weren't crushed thank god. But they battered, bruised and bloody. I felt kicking in my stomach. Sawyer picked me up bridal style." Sawyer! I-I'm pregnant! I need a doctor." I sobbed.

I was pregnant with Klaus' baby. I loved it, but not him. I didn't want anything to happen to it.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter one. Is Sawyer and Elena getting too cosy to fast? Just tell me.<strong>

**~BlackHeart-NatureLover~**


End file.
